


In Cells

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Lyle Bolton finds himself in a cell and remembers tormenting Jervis Tetch with Jonathan Crane. Takes place after the Batman TAS episode Lock-Up. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Fear of Victory, Joker's Wild, Dreams in Darkness, etc.





	In Cells

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Yes. I'll keep my eye on everyone,'' Lyle Bolton muttered. He smiled and stood in a cell. He glanced at other cells as memories formed.   
Memories of tormenting villains such as Jonathan Crane. Tormenting Jervis Tetch a few months ago. So he became Lock-Up and held others hostage before he was defeated! The hostages were why villains existed. 

Lyle's eyes widened after Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch were placed in his cell. A reason? Overcrowded cells. 

Jonathan and Jervis turned to Lyle before they smiled. They remembered Lyle tormenting them. 

''Mind control!'' Jervis said. 

''Infinite fears!'' Jonathan said. 

Lyle gulped.

 

THE END


End file.
